


Until College

by Becsabillion



Category: Until Dawn
Genre: Angst, Everybody Lives, Everybody has a good time, Everything is happy, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, MINIMAL TO NO DEATHS, Mostly Fluff, OC, Romance, Smut, Swearing, THIS FANDOM DESERVES IT, everybody goes to college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becsabillion/pseuds/Becsabillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if everybody was fine? What if nothing ever happened? Why the hell not? <br/>Everybody lives. And they go to college. THERE WILL BE NO MORE SADNESS IN THIS FANDOM. Goodness knows we've suffered enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until College

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the Jess and Mike snowball fight is so cute so listen to this song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h7g6reLF_RM) because the lyrics mean something to this part of the story. Also, there is a picture of the OC for those curious -http://wallpaperswa.com/thumbnails/detail/20121222/brunettes%20women%20models%20teen%20green%20eyes%20sunlight%20emily%20rudd%201280x1696%20wallpaper_wallpaperswa.com_26.jpg   
> Vote, comment, do whatever! Just enjoy :) Oh, and none of these characters are mine etc. I just like to mess around with them and MAKE THEM HAPPY.

Evangeline waved brightly as her parents car drove slowly away. She didn't want to turn around because when she did, a whole new chapter of her life started. When the car was a speck in the distance, she tried to turn but it was still too soon. When it was probably on the highway, she spun.

There. Now she was no longer a child.

She almost burst into tears but a knock on the door stopped her from collapsing onto the bed. Breathing deeply, she reached for the doorknob.

It was probably Sam, but Eve couldn't be sure as she was enveloped into a hug so quickly. She could smell the vanilla and lemon scent of her best friend and she hugged her back hard.

Eve had known Sam since they were kids and Sam had bit her for stealing her Lego. Eve still thought she remembered the look of guilt in Sam's eyes as the blonde kissed Eve's hand better.

Sam drew back and Eve noticed she'd been crying.

"Your parents leave?" She whispered.

"Yup," Eve replied, trying to look cooly nonchalant before wiping a tear away.

"You coming out? We need to explore, like Columbus..Or something," Sam sniffed a laugh as Eve agreed. She leant down to pick up her bag before shrugging and leaving it. It wasn't like she'd need it.

"Are the others coming-oh Sam.." Eve pulled her friend into another hug when she saw the girl had started crying again. Eve knew Sam always tried to keep it together in front of everybody else, and she was secretly proud that Sam could let the walls down in front of her. Her friend had probably been trying not to cry for hours.

Eve wiped a tear away from Sam's eye. "You don't want to smudge your mascara, do you? The hot boys we're bound to run into don't want to date a panda.."

Sam laughed and gave herself a little shake.

"Come on, let's just get it fucking over with."

"That's the spirit." Eve added sarcastically as she shut the door behind her.

Wandering around campus was strange - Eve couldn't believe she was going to live here now. Her whole life, she had been waiting for her college years but she couldn't help feeling like they had come too soon. High school had been pretty bad, but at least it was comfortable and all her friends had been there. Although to be honest, most of her friends were still here. She couldn't believe how their stupid plan they'd made when they were thirteen had actually worked.

_"Guys, are you still awake?" Ashley whispered dramatically._

_"I am now.." Chris moaned._

_"I just had the most insane idea."_

_Everybody groaned in unison and turned to go back to sleep, while Ashley protested. Ashley had a strange definition of insane ideas; either her idea was absolutely shit, or just crazy enough to be amazing._

_"No, no guys, listen! You know how we're all going to college in, like, five years?"_

_"Yup, and I can't wait to get away from you.." Chris joked. Everybody laughed but mostly at the irony; Chris was fucking obsessed with Ashley, and vice versa. There was a reason they were sleeping next to each other - it was Sam, Emily, Jessica and Eve's eternal competition to see who could hook them up. This particular act of genius was all down to Emily and Jessica but Eve had to give her grudging respect._

_"What if we all went to the same one?"_

_There was a brief silence as everybody chewed over the idea, trying to look for faults in this particular 'insane idea'._

_"Yeah, but.." Mike started but trailed off lamely._

_"But what? Wouldn't it be so fucking great? We'd have the best time! I mean, we're all pretty smart and imagine how wild it would be if we all got in!"_

_"And what if we didn't?" Eve added. "What if we all got in except you, Ashley? How would you feel?"_

_"Then we all fucking boycott that stupid college." Jessica added. She was on board already, with her typical Jess enthusiasm._

_It was contagious. Everybody started talking, about how they'd help each other with work and apply for all the same colleges and where we should all go._

_"Do you think this is a good idea? I mean, the odds.." Eve turned to Josh, who was sleeping next to her. He was her other best friend and they'd known each other for almost as long as Sam and Eve had. Josh and his sisters, Hannah and Beth, had joined their school eight years earlier and Eve remembered Josh being sat beside her and her initial disgust and annoyance that she had to sit beside the new kid. But after five minutes, he had her laughing so hard at one of his stupid tricks that he got moved again. She remembered how he never knew where he had to sit every day because he got moved so often, but somehow he never got in serious trouble since despite him never paying attention, he always did well in tests._

_Now, looking at him, she could read the answer in his lazy grin._

_"I think...Why the hell not?"_

_Then, all those years later, after studying and studying and worrying and comforting, they were sitting in Eve's living room with their unopened envelopes and they all knew which college they really wanted, so they opened all the others first._

_They got into each one they opened. It was crazy - they could have gone anywhere! Except..That last envelope._

_Eve was fastest. She didn't say a word as she scanned the letter. She waited for everybody else and prayed and prayed and prayed. Slowly, everybody raised their heads and slowly, everybody smiled._

_Eve's parents, sitting with coffee in the kitchen and waiting, heard the absolute chaos in the living room and laughed the tears out of their eyes. They waited where they were. They could only imagine the group hug ongoing in their living room._

Remembering all this now, Eve laughed unsteadily as she noticed Mike, Chris and Matt in the distance. Matt was eyeing a girl on a bench while Mike and Chris just looked around excitedly. Mike, seeing them, lifted a hand and Eve threw herself forward and into his arms. Distantly, she realised that she and Mike had been a lot closer now, since she'd gotten over that uncomfortable crush for him that she'd had for a while. Thank God that was over - she remembered how awkward that had been for both of them.

In turn, she hugged Chris and Matt and then glanced around.

"Where are the rest of us?" Sam asked as she drew back from her hug with Mike, looking flushed from her brief run. Eve took a mental note to tease her about her fitness level later.

"You know you're in deep when you refer to your friend group as 'us', as if we were a hive mind or something.." Eve joked.

"Uh, the girls are unpacking and Josh is..is.." Chris trailed off with a smirk to the ground.

"Josh is...?" Eve asked curiously.

Suddenly, her whole world fell off its axis as she was tackled to the ground. For a second, she was genuinely scared until she heard a low laugh right next to her ear.

"Fuck you, Josh!" Eve groaned while laughing. She could feel her best friend's shoulders shaking as he pinned her. Abruptly, Eve flipped over and pinned Josh down.

"Hah! How you like that?" Josh, taken by surprise, started laughing again as Eve gave him her best glare.

Their whole group was cracking up at Josh finally being given a taste of his own medicine. Eve rolled off Josh and stalked to Chris, hands on her hips.

"Next time, warn me!" She said.

Sam suddenly fell to the ground next to Josh.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?" Hannah said through laughs.

"Josh looked stupid but if we all do it, I'm sure he'll feel better." Sam pouted and immediately, Mike and Chris tripped over their own feet. Eve watched as all her friends rolled around on the grass and covered her eyes with her hand.

"I'm surrounded by idiots.." She sighed before Josh grabbed her leg and pulled her down. Unfortunately for him, Eve fell on his chest and for a few seconds, he just lay there wheezing while she yelled, "Joke's on you, Cochise!"

"That's my name!" Chris called and Mike, Jessica, Ashley and Eve called in unison, "Fuck off, Chris!"

For a couple of minutes, they all just lay on the grass and ignored the stares, looking up at the free blue sky.

And Eve knew it wasn't going to be easy but fuck, was college going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I hit a wall and I fall and I can't stand up,  
> and somebody says, 'Hey hey, hey, it's gonna be ok.'  
> ''Sometimes I hit a wall and I fall and I can't stand up,  
> and somebody says, 'Hey hey, hey, it's gonna be ok.'
> 
> Lately I'm the one who's got all the answers wrapped up inside a pretty bow, pretty bow.  
> I wear it on my head, I tie it in my hair, and I go dancing in a green meadow!  
> And when I get that feeling, I wanna bust through the ceiling,  
> 'cause I got what makes the lovely flowers grow...  
> But you make a self a liar when you cling to something higher.  
> It's gonna stop you if you won't let it go.


End file.
